Fairy tail and Straw-hat pirates join forces!
by hunnybunny427
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Romeo, Levy, and Gajeel are all on their way to a mission that master had specifically asked them to do. but something happen's and they are teleported to the straw-hat pirates ship, they join up and togather they fight a great evil, sacrafice's are made, romance blooms, and new family bonds are formed. PLEASE read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Fairy tail and Straw-hat pirates join forces?!

**(Fairy tail)**

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Romeo, Levy, and Gajeel are all on their way to a mission that master had specifically asked them to do.

"Hey Erza do you have any idea what this mission is about" asked Lucy

"Something about a dark evil coming to life and we need to stop it our something like that all did was tell me the location and the people needed" erza said

"Well why are we in the middle of the forest outside of magnolia" gray asked

"We are almost at our destination so wait for questions till we get there" said erza

"I'm just glad that we didn't have to take the train" natsu yelled

"Aye" said happy

"But why did we have to come along?" asked levy

"Ughhh what a pain" said Gajeel

"Were here" said erza

Everyone stopped and looked at the site before them; it was so very beautiful to see such a place.

It was at a base of a mountain and there was a waterfall falling down from the peak of the mountain top.

It formed a small pond where the water landed and the water was crystal clear, you could see everything below it.

But there was nothing below it…it was just a smooth looking bottom and there was no fish, no plants, just water that was almost like crystals.

"So now what?" asked Romeo

"I'm not sure" said erza

Lucy slowly walked towards the pond almost as if it was calling her, Lucy's eyes had no shine they were just blank.

"Luce what's up" asked natsu reaching for his team mate

Lucy stopped and got control of herself then she just continued to stare at the waterfall like it was calling her

"I feel like it's telling me to go in the pond" said Lucy

"What's telling you?" asked levy

"The waterfall" Lucy said  
"The waterfall?" said gray

"Yea I feel like it wants us to get in the pond" said Lucy

Then she walked into the pond and just stood there she turned around and faced the others but this time she was herself

"Come on in" Lucy said

One by one all the others got into the water once everyone was inside the pond everything got a lot closer.

Bodies were touching and you could feel others breathe on your neck, and then the water began to glow along with the waterfall.

The waterfall stopped and formed its way around the pond almost like making a bubble but it was impossible to escape from.

"W-What is happening" said juvia

Then they disappeared

(**One piece)**

Everyone was enjoying their day on the straw-hat pirate ship doing their usual things, Zoro was sleeping, Robin was reading, name was tending to the oranges, Luffy was eating, Sanji was adoring Nami and robin, Chopper was laughing with Usopp, brook was playing music, and Franky was fixing up the ship.

"Oy, luffy don't eat all the food!" yelled Sanji

"No I want to eat MEAT!" luffy yells

"Would you be quite you don't need to yell!" said Nami

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SOMEONE SAFE MEEEE!"

"I thought I said to stop yelling" screamed Nami

"That wasn't us?" luffy said

"Than who was it" said Robin

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HELP US!"

"WERE FALLING FROM THE FREAKING SKY HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN"

"HAPPY DO SOMETHING"

"AYE"

"DON'T JUST SAY AYE DO SOMETHING!"

"KYAAA GAJEEL DON'T LOOK UP MY DRESS"

"IM NOT"

"THEN WHY IS YOUR FACE UNDER MY DRESS YOU PERV"

"THIS ISNT THE TIME!"

"AHHHHHH I SEE SOMETHING"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S A SHIP"

"WENDY CANT YOU DO ANYTHING"

"I'LL TRY"

"HURRY UP"

"ROAR OF THE…SKY DRAGON!"

"KYAAAAAA MY SKIRT DON'T FLIP UP MY SKIRT"

"YOU ALL JUST NEED TO CALM DOWN"

"AHHHH GRAY-SAMA HELP ME"

"LET GO OF MEEEE"

"YOU ONLY SAVED YOU AND ROMEO WENDY!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NATSUUUU"

"HOLD ON LUCE!"

"I AM!"

"AHHHH THE SHIP IS GETTING BIGGER"

"ARE WE GONNA HIT IT"

"WE SHOULD WARN THEM"

"ME AND ROMEO WILL GO DOWN FIRST AND LET THEM KNOW"

"WAIT SAVE US FIRST"

"HAPPY WHERE ARE YOU"

"TRYING TO GIVE CHARLE A FISH"

"YOU STUPID CATTTTT"

"CHARLE GO HELP THE OTHER'S"

"OK"

"PANTHERLILLY HELP LEVY AND ME"

"ALRIGHT"

"KYAAAAA HAPPY HURRY UP"

"AYE"

"JUVIA, GRAY IM COMING FOR YOU"

"WHAT ABOUT US"

"KYAAAAAAA WERE GETTTING CLOSER"

Back on the ship with the extremely confused crew

"What's going on up there?"

Then a small girl and young boy land on the deck of the ship with a loud crash, she was panting really hard and he was holding on to her tightly

"Excuse me but wher-"

"No time for this my friends are falling from the sky and they're going to crash onto your ship so please prepare yourselves!" said the young girl

"What their falling from the sky but how?" asked Nami

"There's no time if you see one of them catch them if you can" The young boy said

"O-Ok" said sanji

"Someone wake up Zoro" said chopper

"I'm awake it's hard to sleep with all that screaming" zoro said

"KYAAAAAA WENDY SAVE US HAPPY ISN'T ABLE TO STOP US OR THE OTHERS"

"Ok here they come Wendy…NOW"

"ROAR OF THE…SKY DRAGON!" yelled the little girl

Then wind burst from her mouth and up into the sky it slowed down the people falling from the sky but they were still falling

Zoro caught erza

Usopp caught juvia

Sanji caught Lucy

Luffy caught levy

And all the others just fell to the ground (deck) but they all landed on their feet but they threw the girls so they could be caught.

The boys put the girls down and they boys stood up, Wendy was on her knees panting really hard because she used a lot of power in a short amount of time.

"W-What did that girl just do also how and why did you guys fall from the sky!" said Usopp  
"I-I used my m-magic" said Wendy

"And we don't really know how or why we fell from the sky" said erza

"That was…..AWESOME!" yelled natsu

"Are you insane we could've died!" yelled Lucy

"Nope that's not possible" said natsu

"It is soooooo possible"

"No it's not because I wouldn't of let you die Luce" said natsu

A small blush appeared on Lucy's face and she just looked at him while he smiled at her with that goofy grin of his.

"So umm do you know where we are?" asked gajeel

"Well right now you are on our ship and we are sailing around the sea's we should reach an island here soon, we don't know what island though we're only going this way because Nami has a feeling that we should go this way she's weird like that" said luffy

"Shut up" said Nami hitting luffy in the back of the head

"Where are you guys from?" asked robin

"Oh were from the fairy tail guild in magnolia on earth-land in the kingdom of fiore" said juvia

"W-What's that" Asked zoro

"You don't know?" asked erza

"No there is nothing like that here we have never heard of such a place" said usopp

"Don't tell me" said Jellal

"What is Jellal" said erza

"I think we teleported to another world through that pond" Jellal said

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANOTHER WORLD" yelled gray

"I'm not sure but it's the only way, we fell from the sky and they have never heard of fiore its is the only reasonably explanation" said Jellal

"His got a point" said gajeel

"Then what are we going to do" said levy

"You can stay with us" said luffy

"W-Wait luffy" said sanji

"Are you sure?" asked erza

"Of course you seem like nice people and I would love to have family like you guys" luffy said

"Family?" said gray

"YEP, everyone in this crew is family" said luffy

"So we would be joining you pirate crew" said Lucy

"YEPP" said luffy

"But we are already involved with fairy tail wouldn't it be wrong" asked Romeo

"No I mean we don't know how long were going to be here and also this could be the mission that master sent us on he did say it was a long mission and the evil we will face is from a different world" said erza

"So does that mean?" said Wendy

"Yep" said natsu

"We will join your crew" said erza


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(Last time on FT AND OP JOIN FOCES)**

**"**No I mean we don't know how long were going to be here and also this could be the mission that master sent us on he did say it was a long mission and the evil we will face is from a different world" said erza

"So does that mean?" said Wendy

"Yep" said natsu

"We will join your crew" said erza

The straw-hat pirates were happy for their new family member's and couldn't wait to get to know them better.

But little did they know of the approaching danger that was coming their way would change their look on evil and their lives as they know it...

**(Let's start chapter 2 now!)**

The pirates and the fairy tail mages were up all night partying and drinking like the usual fairy tail day.

The next morning the first to wake was Nami, she was the straw-hat pirates navigator also one of the very first crew members to join.

She was feeling uneasy and couldn't sleep, so she decided to walk it off and see if that helps her situation.

As she walked up to where the oranges where she saw a speck of blonde from the corner of her eye.

Thinking it was sanji she ignored this, she continued to walk up to her oranges to grab her one.

A hang came up from behind Nami and grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back away from the oranges.

She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth tears where forming at the corner of her eyes frightened about what was going to happen to her.

Because now she knew that the blonde speck wasn't sanji or else she would have heard NAMI-SWAAANNNNN or something like that.

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you just saving you from being punched" said a sweet and kind voice

Nami calmed down seeming as though it was only Lucy heartfillia of the fairy tail guild mages that landed on their ship.

She let go of Nami and removed her hand from nami's mouth so she could talk to her, Nami turned around and looked Lucy dead in the eyes

"Don't you ever do that again you nearly gave me a heart attack" said Nami

"Sorry you where about to step on a snoring dragon and that would have been dangerous for you" said Lucy

I looked down to where I was about to step before Lucy grabbed me and there was a snoring pink haired boy below me

"Oh I didn't even see him- wait what do you mean dragon?" asked Nami

"Oh you don't know? Natsu is a dragon-slayer he has all the dragon like qualities that make him able to use dragon-slayer magic natsu is a fire-dragon-slayer and it hurts to be punched by him take it from someone who has experienced it first-hand it's not fun" said Lucy with a giggle

"Wow I have never heard of such magic, and I thought I've seen it all with luffy and the other's on this ship….boy was I wrong" said Nami

"Oh can luffy use magic too?" asked Lucy

"Not technically but in a way I guess so, he ate the GOMU-GOMU FRUIT and that allowed him to become a rubber man" said Nami

"Rubber man?" Asked Lucy

"Yea he can stretch out his body parts like rubber it's really weird but cool too" said Nami

"Wow that sounds awesome haha" said Lucy

"Yea and the others can use mag-t-this feeling" said Nami

"Huh what's wrong" asked Lucy

"MINNA WAKE UP! WE HAVE A BIG CYCLONE COMING IN TAKE YOUR STATION'S MINNA GET UP NOW! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME" screamed Nami

"Huh? W-what going on" asked a sleepy luffy

"There is a cyclone and a big one coming in" said Nami

"W-Whaattt! Uhh everybody do what Nami say's and Uhh you guys just stay put" said luffy running away

Everyone went to where they had to go for situations like these and waited for Nami's instructions

"What way should we turn Nami" said luffy up at the wheel

"300 degrees west and make it quick" said Nami

Everyone began to turn the direction to 300 degrees north while the fairy tail mage's sat there waiting to see if help was needed.

Then the cyclone came down and it was huge it touched down right next to the straw-hat pirates ship and it barely missed them

The wind's where starting to suck the ship up and the others started to panic this is where the others thought it might be nice to join in and help since they were a part of the crew now.

"MINNA GO HELP" yelled erza

"AYEE" said happy

They all began to do their own thing's to help escape this cyclone.

Wendy started to control the wind with help from Jellal

Natsu and Romeo were using their flames as a power source to push them away from the cyclone.

Erza and gajeel helped pull on some of the ropes that need more strength along with the 3 cats

Levy and Lucy where holding things down such as the oranges and chairs also some of the alcohol for they would need it later.

The cyclone became weaker but so did the mage's of fairy tail. The ship was lifted into the center of the cyclone and everyone was forced down onto the deck.

"MINNA HOLD ON TO ONE ANOTHER WHATEVER HAPPENS DON'T GET SEPERATED" yelled luffy

The wind swirled them around and around in circles until the cyclone sent them flying up above the clouds and to some direction.

From the lack of oxygen everyone blacked out but still held onto each other the best they could and they ship was sent off flying into some weird and mysterious island that seemed to come from nowhere.

Along with the crew members of the pirate ship they were scattered to different areas of the island.

**(A few hours later)**

**(With Nami * luffy *natsu * Lucy)**

Lucy slowly opens her hazel brown eyes and everything was blurry when she tried to get up she felt a sharp pain in her right arm.

She looked down to her arm and it was bleeding it seemed as though a stick went through her arm but It wasn't in her arm anymore.

She knew it was a stick because she saw a bloody broken stick on the ground next to her where she was previously lying

"W-What happened" asked Nami

"O-Ouch my back" said natsu

"Ahhh where's everyone else" said luffy

"I-I'm not to s-sure but we need to f-find the others" said Lucy holding her arm while standing up

"Ah Luce your hurt" said natsu

"I-It's fine it's noting major I won't die from it" said Lucy

"But still you're hurt we need to at least stop the blood"

"Ok I'll call Virgo she could help" said Lucy

"Virgo who's that" asked luffy

"One off my sprits" said Lucy

"Sprits?" asked Nami

"Yea I'll show you…gate of the maiden I open thee VIRGO!" said Lucy

A girl with pink hair and chains on her wrist and ankles also in a maid costume showed up from a gate

"Is it time for punishment princess" asked Virgo

"No just fix up my wound and any others on them please" said Lucy

"Yes princess" said Virgo

She tied up Lucy's wounds and fixed up some of the other wounds on everyone else then Virgo disappeared through the gate again

"WOWWW" yelled luffy amazed at what he just saw

"It's not that amazing you know" said Lucy

"I have never seen anything like that though" said Nami

"That doesn't matter right now, we need to find the others and get off this island" said Lucy

"Luce is right" said natsu

"Ok then where do we start?" asked Nami

"My, My what a surprise I wasn't expecting visitors today" said a voice from the shadow's

"Who's there" asked natsu taking a fighting stance

"I should be asking you that you are on my island" said the voice

"Come out" yelled Nami

"Don't get angry my lovely I'm not going to harm you….well not yet anyway I'm just not in the mood right now" said the voice

"Show yourself" said Lucy

"Oh what a treat 2 lovely's have come to this island it must be my lucky day" said the voice

"I smell something fowl" said natsu

"You smell?" asked luffy

"Yea and its really stinky does this guy or thing every take a bath" said natsu holding his nose

"How rude of you" said the voice?

"Where are you!" said Lucy

"Oh lovely I'm all around you" said the voice

"All around us?" asked Nami

"Yes, I'm all around you…I must go now but I will be back for you my 2 lovely's bye-bye" said the voice

"The smell is gone" said natsu

"Seriously what do you mean smell" said luffy

"I have a strong sense of smell like a dragon because I'm a dragon-slayer duhhhh" said natsu

"Dragon-slayer…what's that?" asked luffy

"Ughhh I don't feel like explaining it and we don't really have the time right now so let's just go and find the other's I'll explain later…and plus…I'M REALLY HUNGRY!" yelled natsu

"Ughhh cant you ever be serious once in your life" said Lucy

"Nope sorry" said natsu

And with that they all ran in search of their friends, food, and for the mysterious voice that is after his 2 lovely's


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Previously on fairy tail and straw-hat pirates join forces?!)**

**"Yes, I'm all around you…I must go now but I will be back for you my 2 lovely's bye-bye" said the voice**

**"The smell is gone" said natsu**

**"Seriously what do you mean smell" said luffy**

**"I have a strong sense of smell like a dragon because I'm a dragon-slayer duhhhh" said natsu**

**"Dragon-slayer…what's that?" asked luffy**

**"Ughhh I don't feel like explaining it and we don't really have the time right now so let's just go and find the other's I'll explain later…and plus…I'M REALLY HUNGRY!" yelled natsu**

**"Ughhh cant you ever be serious once in your life" said Lucy**

**"Nope sorry" said natsu**

**And with that they all ran in search of their friends, food, and for the mysterious voice that is after his 2 lovely's**

**(Now let's start chapter 3)**

**(Luffy p.o.v)**

I, Nami, natsu, and Lucy were running for our lives as of the moment, we are being chased by a giant tiger and it looked hunger.

We were in some kind of jungle that seemed endless and were going in a direction according to natsu noise….his weird

"Minna hurry up our you're going to be caught come on" yelled Lucy

"Were running as fast as we can!" yelled Natsu

"AHHHHHH this is hopeless" yelled Nami

**(Let's check up on the others shall we?)**

**(Gray x Juvia, Robin x zoro)**

**(****Setting**** in a ****swamp****) **

The four people lying motionless on the ground slowly but surely awakening to the feeling of fear.

"W-What is this feeling" said juvia as she was the first to awakening out of the four

Juvia looked around and located robin she then looked up and saw zoro hanging by his swords on a tree.

Juvia then became worried as she couldn't see gray-sama around her; she could feel him but couldn't see him.

Then something below her moved causing juvia the freak out a little bit and jump off the object under her

"G-Gray-Sama your ok juvia is happy!" said juvia jumping into the ice mages arms

"Oy juvia let me go!" said gray

"That cute" said robin

"Jeez we don't have time to be all love-dovey we seemed to have gotten separated from the others when the ship was sent flying" said zoro coming down from the tree

"L-Lovey-Dovey just imagining such things…..ahhh juvia can't take it" said juvia

"Juvia don't think about me like that!" said gray with a small blush

"Well anyway we should find the others before something happens I have a bad feeling about this place we need to hurry and get off of it" said robin

"What do you mean by bad feeling" said juvia coming back to reality

"I'm not sure it is just a feeling….anyway we should get going" said robin

"Right let's go!" said gray

"But what direction should we go?" asked zoro

"Umm let's try north" said gray

"Alright let's go" said robin

And with that the four took off north running straight into a death trapped…..

**(Romeo x Wendy x charla x happy, chopper x usopp)**

**(Setting on a beach)**

A young dragon slayer awakens in the arm of a young fire mage and alongside them are 2 flying cats.

"Wendy are you ok?" asked charla

"Y-Yeah ahhh Romeo I'm sorry did I land on you!" said Wendy jumping off of Romeo

"No it's ok" said Romeo

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" said Wendy bowing 3 times

"Where are we" said chopper

"Not sure" said usopp

"We got separated from the other's me and happy saw natsu, Lucy, Nami, and luffy flying off north in that direction we should head that way" said charla

"Alright then lets fly happy you carry usopp and chopper and charla you carry Romeo-Kun I will fly on my own with my wind magic ok, everyone stick together" said Wendy

"AYE" said happy picking up usopp who was holding chopper

"Let's go" said charla holding Romeo

"Yea" said Wendy and they took off in the direction of north heading to natsu Lucy and the others.

**(Gajeel x Levy x Lily, Franky x Brook)**

**(Setting at the base of a Mtn…center of the island)**

"Oy gajeel get up I'm not going to wait all day" said lily hitting gajeel on the head

"5 more minutes…Metalincana" said gajeel turning over on his side hitting levy in the stomach

"W-What the hell gajeel!" yelled levy hitting him where it hurts

"OYYYYYYYY w-what was that for s-shrimp" said gajeel holding him self

"You hit me in the stomach I was just paying you back" said levy

"I never hit you!" said gajeel

"DID TOO!" SCREAMED LEVY

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO"

"DID NOT"

"WE DON'T CARE NOW SHUT UP" yelled brook franky and lily

"Jerks" said gajeel

"Huh ahhh where are we" said levy now realizing they were in the middle of no where

"Everyone was sent flying in different directions and well this is where we ended up" said lily

"And where's that" asked franky

"In the center of the island" said brook

"W-What!" said gajeel and levy

"So for the mean time we should just wait he-"

A huge hole collapsed underneath the group of 5 and they all fell down it

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Screamed levy and the others

"Haha haha fool's you were the most unlucky of them all to have landed exactly on the trap I set for you haha haha" said the voice from the darkness

**(Erza x Jellal, Sanji)**

**(Setting fighting monsters in a field)**

"What the hell is up with these things no matter how many we kill they just keep reforming and come back 10x stronger" said erza

"There is no end to them" Said sanji

"I'm starting to run out of magic power I think we should retreat and re-group with the others" Said Jellal

"I agree" said sanji

"Alright then let's get out of here" said erza

"I DON'T THINK SO ERZA SCRALET!" yelled a monster

The monster caught erza by surprise and she was sent flying into a nearby tree and was knocked unconscious

"ERZA!" yelled Jellal rushing to her side

He picked her up as sanji fought off the monster's there was blood running down her face as she looked at Jellal with a sincere smile

"J-Jellal" said erza in a small whisper

"Erza hang on I will heal you don't you dare give up on me you hear me!" said Jellal

"HAHAHAHAHAHHA that's one down now let me have that young and beautiful lovely" said the voice from the darkness

Then erza disappeared from Jellal arms in the blink of an eye and now she was gone, disappeared like thin air

"Wow she is even more beautiful up close HAHAHAHAHA bye-bye now I need to tend to her and prepare her for the ceremony" said the voice

"GIVE ME ERZA BACK YOU BASTARD!" screamed Jellal

"I will not do that sorry, but if you want to get her back so badly you still have time to save her she is the first one to my collection I must collect the rest of the lovely's that I have gathered here on my island then the ceremony will start, if you can rescue her before I get the rest then I will give her back, so I wish you good luck j-e-l-l-a-l AHAHAHA AHAHAHAHA" said the voice and with that the voice disappeared along with the monster's

"What does he mean by the rest of the lovely's he has gathered" said Jellal

"N-No he doesn't mean"

"Could he mean?"

"THE GIRLS!" yelled Jellal and sanji

"Does he intend to gather all of the girls that were on your ship including the ones from fairy tail that where teleported here" said Jellal

"We need to warn the others NAMI-SWANNN ROBIN-CWHANNNNNN YOUR IN DANGER!" yelled sanji running off into the distance

"OY wait up!"Said Jellal running after sanji

**Sanji and Jellal are the only ones who know the truth will they be able to make it to the others in time!? Will they be able to save the girls?! The life's of the others are all on their shoulders can they save their comrades? **

**THANK YOU! Please read next chapter when it comes out and review this one and the others thank you **

**I DON'T NOW OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ONE PIECE**

**But if I did oh my the things I would do with those show's **

**hehehe evil laugh**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait but I will be updateing a lot of the chapters now so please look forward to it **

**I do not own fairy tail or one piece….sadly**

**And sorry for grammer mistakes and spelling mistakes im bad at it but practice makes perfect now please enjoy**

**(last time on fairy tail and straw hat pirates join forces)**

**"What does he mean by the rest of the lovely's he has gathered" said Jellal**

**"N-No he doesn't mean"**

**"Could he mean?"**

**"THE GIRLS!" yelled Jellal and sanji**

**"Does he intend to gather all of the girls that were on your ship including the ones from fairy tail that where teleported here" said Jellal**

**"We need to warn the others NAMI-SWANNN ROBIN-CWHANNNNNN YOU'RE IN DANGER!" yelled sanji running off into the distance**

**"OY wait up!"Said Jellal running after sanji**

**(Alright now shall we start chapter 4)**

(With Nami and others)

(Normal P.O.V)

"Jeez how long is this giant tiger going to chase us I don't know how many times natsu and luffy have attacked it but it just won't back down!" yelled Lucy

"I can try to shock it but I don't know how effective it will be" said Nami

"It's worth a shot" said Lucy

"Oi luffy, natsu get away from the tiger well luffy you don't have to but natsu you do" Yelled Nami

"Alright!" said natsu and luffy

The boys jumped away from the tiger and got in front of the girls just in case they need to be protected Nami got out her weapon and pointed it at the tiger she then blew into it.

Bubble's came out of the Clima-tact, and hovered over the giant tiger they grew in size creating a giant storm cloud lighting built up inside the cloud then it released a huge lightning bolt.

The lighting shocked the poor big tiger and it was fried to a crisp in a matter of seconds, at first natsu, Lucy and luffy were all very shocked but the adjusted to the fact the Nami saved their asses

"Nami that was amazing" said Lucy

"Well I wouldn't put it at amazing but it was pretty cool" said Nami

"Anyway we should find the other's I have a bad feeling about this island and I want to get off of this island as soon as possible" said Lucy

"Bad feeling" said natsu

"I bet this island is really dangerous" said Lucy

"Dangerous" said luffy

"Yea I agree with you on that Lucy we shouldn't stay here who knows what dangerous things are going to come out and I bet that voice that we heard earlier owns this island and is really strong I don't want to run into him and he also said he would come back for us that makes me even more uneasy" said Nami

"Really strong" said luffy

"Dangerous" said natsu

"Huh?" said Nami

"W-wait natsu you're not thinking that are you" said Lucy

"Luffy please don't be thinking that" said Nami

"Hehehe we have no idea what you're talking about" said natsu and luffy with evil grin's

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Lucy and Nami knowing that they won't be getting off this island any time soon

**(Wendy X Romeo X Happy X Charla X usopp X Chopper)**

**(Normal p.o.v)**

As the 6 friends fly above the island Wendy began to notice something about the island

"N-No way" said Wendy

"Wendy? What's wrong" said Romeo

"This island…..I-I-I-it's it's its it's" said Wendy

"What is it?" said a now scared usopp

"It's shaped like a…Like a…..like a…..Dragon" said Wendy

Everyone froze and the cats just floated they stared at the island and realized what she said is true this island was the shape of a dragon.

"Why is this island shaped like a dragon!" said Happy

"Maybe it has something to do with the dragon's disappearance" said charla

"Wendy are…are you ok" Asked Romeo

"Y-Yea just a little shocked I wonder why it's shaped like a dragon" said Wendy

"What's the big deal about dragons" Asked chopper

"Wendy is a dragon slayer; she was raised and taught by a dragon but then one day it disappeared, not only hers but all of the dragon's in the world disappeared and they were never found" said Happy

"Y-You were raised by a D-Dragon" said usopp

"Yes I was, is that bad do you not like dragons" said Wendy

"No its just there are no dragons here well not that I know of at least" said usopp

"Well I guess that proves that we really are from different worlds" Said Charla

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA found you young dragon slayer" said a voice from the sky

"Ehh what-AHHH" screamed Wendy as a vine with thorns wrapped around her leg and pulled her down into the inside of the island through a cave like opening

"WENDY!" yelled charla, Romeo, and happy

"You bastard where did you take Wendy" said usopp

"Ohhhhh I'm just adding her to my collection of course….HAHAHAHAHA you still have time to save her if you want you just have to hurry I'm collecting all of the lovely's on this island hahaha haha so you have till then" said the voice then it just disappeared

"What is going on here" said chopper

"I don't know but we need to find the others, we won't be able to save Wendy on our own" said charla

"Alright let's hurry and find natsu-nii and the others" said Romeo

"AYE SIRRRRR" said happy dashing off looking for a bush of pink hair

**(Robin X Zoro X juvia X Gray)**

**(Normal p.o.v)**

"Ohhhhh gray-samaaaa juvia is so happy to be next to your side ahhh" said juvia walking next to gray

"Ughhh someone help me" said Gray

"Young love is so cute" said Robin with a giggle

"Can you lovers please just shut it" said zoro

"Were not lovers!" yelled gray

"L-L-Lovers! Ohhhhh" said juvia fainting

"OI juvia now is not the time to faint wake up" Said Gray

"OOKKK if gray-sama says so juvia will do it" said juvia

"So annoying" said zoro

"SO SO SO SO wonderful ahhhhhhhh 2 more lovely's what a wonderful surprise!" said a voice from the swampy vines

"Who's there?!" said Gray

"Shut up you stripper you're not needed I'm only here for the lovely's" said the voice

"Lovely's?" asked zoro

"GAHHHHH" screamed robin

Zoro, gray, and juvia look over to robin there were stick's sticking out from robin's arm which is keeping her from moving them.

"ROBIN" said zoro

"Now come her little lovely haha" said the voice

Robin slowly began to disappear and soon enough she was gone, and the only thing left behind to prove she was there was robin's blood splattered on the swamp floor ground

"BASTARD WHERE IS ROBIN" yelled zoro

"HAHAHAHA now the next one" said the voice

"W-W-Wait n-no sto- GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed juvia as she was shocked with a large bolt of lighting

The lighting was so strong that blood slowly began to leak from juvia's eyes, gray was in shock because juvia is the water and she can't be hurt easily and he has never seen her bleed before

"JUVIA!" yelled gray

Then she vanished, not even a trace left, juvia was gone but zoro and gray could still hear her and robin's screams far off in the distance.

"HAHAHAHAHA NOW ONLY 3 LEFT BYE-BYE" said the voice then the voice vanished

Gray and Zoro didn't even hesitate they took off towards the screams not even caring about the others they just wanted to rescue their friends.

**(Gajeel X levy X Lily X brook x franky)**

**(Normal p.o.v)**

As Gajeel and the others awake on a hard and cold ground they look around them and see a certain blue haired girl is missing.

"Huh? Where's levy" said lily

"Oi shrimp where you hiding" yelled Gajeel

"G-G-Gajeel i-i-is t-t-that y-you" said a quiet voice from a dark corner

"Shrimp is that you why you hiding come on out" said Gajeel

"I-I cant" said the voice

"Huh? Why" asked Gajeel

"My body w-wont move" said the voice

"Where you at?" said Gajeel

"Above you" said the voice

Gajeel and the others looked up and their faces turned pale and they felt sick above them was levy and she was covered head to toe in her own blood.

She was on some rocks above them and her blood ran down the side of the rocks and dripped down to the floor next to Gajeel.

"LEVY" yelled Gajeel

"It hurt's I can't move my body…..I'm scared" said levy

"LEVYYY" yelled lily as he grew in size and flew up to levy

But when he got to levy he realized her situation and it was much worse than they thought it seemed as though levy hit some rocks on the way down and broke some of her bones.

And then she landed on these rocks's that had spikes on them she had be stabbed in her stomach, legs, arms, and her chest.

She was on the edge of death and she could hardly open her eyes or breathe

"OI LEVY KEEP IT TOGETHER KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON US RIGHT NOW" yelled lily

"OI WHATS THE PROBLEM LILY" yelled Gajeel

"SHE IS IN REALLY BAD SHAPE SHE IS BLEED EVERYWHERE SHE HAS LANDED ON SOME SPIKES AND SHE BROKE SOME BONES" yelled lily

"GET HER DOWN HERE SO WE CAN HELP" yelled franky

"BUT IF I MOVE HER IT COULD BE WORSE" yelled lily

"Its ok lily you c-can m-move me I will b-be ok" said levy

"But levy" said lily

"Just do it" said levy

"F-Fine" said lily

"NOT SOOOOO FAST MISTER KITTY-CAT! AHAHHAHAHAHA THAT ONE IS MINE YOU CANT HAVE HER!" said a voice from the darkness

"WHOSE THERE!" yelled gajeel

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH GAHHHHHH AHAH AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed levy as she was slowly being brought up from the spikes

"LEVYYYYY" yelled lily

"HAHAHAHAHA YES THAT'S IT SCREAM AHHHHAHAHAHA I LOVE HEARING LOVELYS SCREAM AHAHAHAHAHA NOW COME HERE" yelled the voice

Levy then slowly began to disappear like the others until there was nothing left except her mess of blood splattered on the rocks.

"LEVYYYY" yelled lily

"HAHAHAHAHAHHA JUST 2 MORE!" yelled the voice and then it disappeared

"LEVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" yelled Gajeel

**Will levy be ok? Will Nami and Lucy make it, will the others be able to find the girls and save them, who is the voice and what does it want!? Found out next on chapter 5 :D**

**Once again sorry for the lateness but here it is and sorry for the graphicness I just couldn't help it**

**Anyway read chapter 5 and you won't regret it!**

**I don't not own fairy tail or one piece**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey there people hunnybunny is back with a thrilling new chapter that im sure you will love…..will I hope you will at least haha**

**I do not own fairy tail or one piece!**

**Now enjoy**

**(Previously own fairy tail and straw hat pirates join forces)**

**"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH GAHHHHHH AHAH AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed levy as she was slowly being brought up from the spikes**

**"LEVYYYYY" yelled lily**

**"HAHAHAHAHA YES THAT'S IT SCREAM AHHHHAHAHAHA I LOVE HEARING LOVELYS SCREAM AHAHAHAHAHA NOW COME HERE" yelled the voice**

**Levy then slowly began to disappear like the others until there was nothing left except her mess of blood splattered on the rocks.**

**"LEVYYYY" yelled lily **

**"HAHAHAHAHAHHA JUST 2 MORE!" yelled the voice and then it disappeared**

**"LEVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" yelled Gajeel**

**(Now one to chapter 5 enjoy!)**

"**LEVVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-YYYYYYYYYYY-YY YYYYYYYYYYY"**

"**Huh? Wasn't that Gajeel's voice just now" said Lucy **

"**Ya it sounded like it so he must be close" said Nami**

"**Well let's go find him then" said Luffy jumping up and down like a 6 year old**

"**Oiiiiii iron bastard where you at!" yelled Natsu**

"**NATSU IS THAT YOU!" yelled a voice from the distance**

"**OI GAJEEL WHERE YOU AT!" yelled Lucy**

"**IM DOWN HERE IN SOME HOLE! SO GET ME OUT I HAVE TO FIND LEVY!" yelled Gajeel**

"**HUH LEVY WHAT HAPPENED TO LEVY! OH AND DON'T YOU HAVE LILY WITH YOU JUST HAVE HIM FLY YOU UP HERE!" yelled Lucy**

"**BUT THERE IS ALSO BONE BOY AND A ROBOT DOWN HERE!" yelled Gajeel**

"**OHHHAHHHH BROOK AND FRANKY ARE YOU OUT THERE!" yelled Luffy**

"**YEA WERE DOWN HERE! BUT WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE THIS ISLAND IS BAD LEVY WAS TAKING AND SHE WAS IN REALLY BAD SHAPE SHE COULD DIE FROM THE AMOUNT OF BLOOD LOSS WE NEED TO FIND CHOOPER AND GET HIM TO HELP LEVY WHEN WE FIND HER!" yelled Franky**

"**WELL THEN GET UP HER HAVE LILY TAKE YOU OUT ONE BY ONE! WE NEED TO HURRY UP IF WE WANT TO SAVE LEVY!" yelled Nami**

"**ALRIGHT LETS GO LILY!" yelled Gajeel**

"**We should find out where they are yelling from they said a hole so look for a hole" said Nami**

"**Found it!" yelled Natsu**

**We all ran over to were Natsu said he found the hole a little did ya know there was the hold a huge one to be precise.**

**It was big and looked like it was booby-traped purposely so they would fall in or who ever landed on it.**

**Gajeel slowly emerged from the giant whole and looked fine except for a few scratches and bruises.**

**Then lily went back in then soon came out with brook than Franky after him now there where all of us together well not all of us**

"**So any idea where levy is" Asked Natsu**

"**Your being calm about this Natsu im mentally freaking out but trying to hide it because I don't want to freak out if were going to have to fight an enemy" said Lucy**

"**Im not being calm im just saving my energy so I can beat this guy to a pulp with no sweat" said Natsu**

"**Figured" said Lucy**

"**OI Natsu Lucy what are you guys doing here" Said a voice from behind the group**

"**Huh? Gray, Zoro? What are you guys doing you smell horrible" Said Lucy**

"**Were trying to find Juvia, and robin" said Zoro**

"**Huh where are they" said Nami**

"**If we knew that we wouldn't be looking for them!" said Zoro**

"**OK then why are you looking for them" Said Lucy**

"**They were taking" said Gray**

"**EHH what they were taking! By who" said Lily**

"**We don't know…There was this voice and he just called them lovely's then he hurt them pretty bad then took them we could still hear there screams so we followed it here then it just stopped" said Gray**

"**What do you mean hurt them!" Said Luffy looking very angry**

"**Robin was stabbed in the arms with sticks and Juvia was shocked with lighting they were both bleeding and were in pain then they just disappeared…their bodies vanished" said Zoro**

"**So they same thing happened to you?" Said Jellal coming out from the dark with a knocked out Sanji on his back**

"**Ah Sanji what happened" asked Luffy running over to the boys**

"**I knocked him out" Said Jellal**

"**WHY!" said Luffy**

"**Because he was running around screaming and yelling and he wouldn't shut up he was drawing attention to us so I knocked him out" Said Jellal with a straight face**

"**Oh that explains things" said Nami**

"**What do you mean happened to you to?" said Lucy**

"**Erza was taking after being knocked up against tree, she was bleeding and then she just vanished" Said Jellal**

"**Then we figured out that he was after all the-"**

"**NATSUUUU-NIIIIIIIIII" yelled a voice from the distance**

"**Huh what was that" said Zoro**

"**AHHH Romeo!" said Lucy**

"**EHH Romeo!" said Natsu**

"**NATSU-NIII WENDY HAS BEEN TAKING WE NEED YOUR HELP" yelled Romeo **

**Romeo, Happy, Charla, Usopp, and chopper all landed on the ground next to us and were panting well the exceeds were.**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN WENDY WAS TAKEN!" Yelled Lily**

"**Some vines came up from the island and wrapped around her legs they had thorns and they were tearing through her skin but then they pulled into a cave like opening and she was gone then we saw you guys and came right down to get your help" said Romeo**

"**My god all the girls have been taken" Said Sanji**

"**Wait all the girls?! You mean the others were taking as well" Said Usopp**

"**Yea all of them exce-"**

"**EXCEPT LUCY AND NAMI!" yelled Natsu**

"**EHHHHHH what are we going to be taking next" Said Nami**

"**Most likely and from what happened to the other's it going to be brutal" Said Zoro**

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU ARE CORRECT HAHAHA I LOVE HEARING LOVELY'S SCREAM BEFORE I ADD THEM TO MY COLLECTION I LOVE IT WITH A BURNING PASSION AND SINCE YOU ARE THE LAST LOVELY'S I WILL MAKE YOU SCREAM EXTRA LOUD AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" said the voice **

"**It's the voice again!" Said Nami**

"**Protect Nami and Lucy don't let them get hurt or even a scratch on them understand" Said Luffy**

"**Right!" said all the boys**

"**TOO LATE" said the voice**

"**AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-GAHHHHHHHH-N-N-N-N -NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO" yelled Nami**

"**NAMMIIIIII" yelled Lucy**

**The sight before them was sickening Nami was being held up by just her long orange hair and her left arm was slowly being pulled back then **

**SNAP!**

**Nami's arm has been broken and the force that was doing this to her wasn't done yet.**

**After Nami's arm was broken the force began the move and whip her arm around in all directions.**

**You could hear the bone cracking and breaking even more as her arm was flung around like a rag doll.**

"**NAMMIIIIIII" yelled Luffy**

**He extended his arm and went straight towards Nami he grabbed a hold of her waist and started to pull her back in towards us.**

**But whatever this force was he was putting up a fight and wouldn't stop pulling Nami back.**

"**L-L-Luffy l-l-let go" said Nami with tears in her eyes**

"**NO IM NOT LETTING YOU GO IM HOLDING ON NO MATTER WHAT!" yelled Luffy**

"**L-L-Luffy please" said Nami**

"**NO!" yelled Luffy**

**SNAP…..CRACK…CRACK**

**Nami's ribs have broken from the pressure of the two forces pulling on her body, she coughed up blood and Luffy froze.**

**His arm loosened and his grip was lost, He let Nami go and she flung back towards the invisible force.**

**Nami was coughing up blood as it flowed down her pale face and on to the cold ground below her.**

"**NAAMIII-SWANNNNN" yelled Sanji running towards **

**He jumped up towards Nami but went I little more above her so he wouldn't kick her then he kicked at the invisible force he seemed to have hit it and was about to grab Nami and pull her back down with him but she was gone.**

**He looked around for Nami's body to see nothing around him nothing at all just the thin air….she had vanished**

"**N-N-Nami" said Luffy in a small and fragile whisper **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hey there people how's it going! Thank you for all of you who follow me and review my stories I love your reviews and all the support now that I have given you my thanks it times to move on to chapter 6 :D

**(Previously on fairy tail and straw-hat pirates join forces)**

**Nami was coughing up blood as it flowed down her pale face and on to the cold ground below her.**

**"****NAAMIII-SWANNNNN" yelled Sanji running towards **

**He jumped up towards Nami but went I little more above her so he wouldn't kick her then he kicked at the invisible force he seemed to have hit it and was about to grab Nami and pull her back down with him but she was gone.**

**He looked around for Nami's body to see nothing around him nothing at all just the thin air….she had vanished**

**"****N-N-Nami" said Luffy in a small and fragile whisper**

**(Now lets get started shall we?)**

Everyone stood there in silence, all their faces show shock and anger also worry.

Lucy was crying so hard she fell to the ground shaking, she was scared of what was going to happen.

She was scared about the other girls, she didn't want to be taking she didn't want to die she didn't want to feel this way.

She was shaking so badly that it felt like her body was going to break from the pain.

"W-W-What's going to happen to me…What's happened to the others!" said Lucy

"It's ok Luce I wont let anything touch you I will protect you with my life along with all the others here you don't need to be scared" Said Natsu with the most calm voice he could manage at the point

"Oi Luffy how long are you going to cry we need to save Nami right now and all the others so get it together!" Said Zoro

He still faced away from the others….

"Luffy you held on to her you tried she is going to be ok alright we just need to hurry up and find her and kick this bastards ass" Said Usopp

He still looked away…

"LUFFY YOU LITTLE BASTARD YOU LET THAT GUY TAKE NAMI-SAN IM GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU WONT EVER FORGE-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP SANJI I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU ANNOYING CRYING RIGHT NOW IM IN A BAD MODE AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU ALL COMPLAINING SO SHUT THE HELL UP NOW!" yelled Luffy

Luffy was beyond pissed, his face showed it all anger, sadness, and most of all kill…..

Sanji backed down almost immediately not even going to try to fight with him.

All the others were shocked they had never seen Luffy like this, not even when ace died.

"We get your anger right now but we need to protect Lucy right now" Said Gray

"Yea she is the one that he is after next we need to keep are cool and not fight with anger that will just make us lose" Said Romeo

"Plus we have to find the other girls before anything happens to them, I worried about Levy" Said Lily

"Fine" Said Luffy

"Actually we should let Lucy get taken" Said Jellal

"WHAT?!" Yelled Natsu not ok with this idea

"Why?" asked Gajeel

"Well after he takes the girls he has to take them somewhere and if we let him take Lucy then follow him we can find the others" Said Jellal

"Good idea let's do it" Said Romeo

"Im not to sure about it" Said Gajeel

"I completely hate the idea" Said Sanji

"I don't care" said Luffy

"We should at least try it" Said chopper

"Yea I agree with chopper" Said Usopp

"Whatever" Said Zoro

"NO I WILL NOT ALLOW IT I WONT LET THAT BASTARD LAY A FINGER ON LUCY!" yelled Natsu

"Natsu this is the best idea lets let her get taken so we can find the others" Said Happy

"It's ok….We can let him take me…..we need to find the others and this might be the only way…" Said Lucy

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA WHAT A SMART LOVELY YOU ARE! YOU JUST MIGHT BE MY FAVORITE I WILL GIVE YOU EXTRA SPECAIL TREATMENT JUST BECAUSE YOUR WILLING TO COME TO ME HAHHAHAHA NOW WHY DON'T YOU JUST COME TO ME MY WONDERFUL NUMBER 1 LOVELY I WILL TREAT YOU WITH PERFECT CARE HAHAHAHA" yelled the voice

"Under one condition" said Lucy

"And what would that be" said the voice

"Let me…..see you" Said Lucy

"See me….HAHAHAHAHA OF COURSE NOT MY DEAR WELL NOT HERE AT LEAST IF YOU WANT TO SEE ME SO BAD THEN WHEN WE GET BACK I WILL SHOW MY SELF TO YOU! AND ONLY YOU!" said the voice

Lucy stared to float in the air then she was grabbed by something most likely the man that was invisible.

Lucy was shaking, she was crying, she was screaming in her head to let her go for someone to help but when she looked down they were all looking away…..even Natsu

(Lucy's p.o.v)

Maybe they want me gone….i am weak….I know Natsu likes Lissanana and that hurts a lot since I have fallen for the dragon slayer and I have fallen hard.

His every thing to me and im nothing more than family to him it hurts maybe it is better if I get taken.

Im just getting in their way im not needed anymore….who am I kidding I was never needed….I was just…..a replacement

"AHAHAHAHA GOOD GIRL THAT'S RIGHT GIVE INTO ME I WILL TREAT YOU BETTER THEN THE OTHERS WILL SO GIVE YOUR HEART TO ME" said the voice that was holding me

"I….I...I will give my heart to yo-"

"LUCE DON'T GIVE INTO HIM HIS TRICKING YOU DON'T GIVE UP YOU'RE A STRONG GIRL ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO LET HIM TAKE AWAY YOUR EVERYTHING!" yelled Natsu

"Natsu your mistaken…My everything is already gone…I never had my everything…..you are my everything" I said with tears running down my face

He stood there in shock, I could tell because he stopped breathing, and moving.

Then I looked down and I was disappearing, slowly but I was disappearing.

Then I thought of the plan….how are they going to follow me if im invisible…..what if they knew they couldn't follow me and they just said that to make me willing to go with him….so they really do want to get rid of me…..I should of known I thought

Then I was gone I was no longer able to be seen be them…I feel sad, I'm never going to see them again….No I wont give up…..But I should…but I cant AND I WONT!

I pulled out a knife from my leg and cut my wrist until I was bleeding more then enough.

This should be able to reach Natsu then he can follow my scent of blood to where I get taken.

He will come if he cares for me, if he loves me, if he wants to save me; if he wants to see me….he will come for me by following my scent of blood.

And with that I passed out from blood loss

(Normal p.o.v with the boys)

"Well that turned out well" Said Gajeel

"I guess but how are we suppose to follow her if she is invisible!" yelled Romeo

"Ummm well I didn't think that far ahead…." Said Jellal

"You idiot" Yelled Sanji

*sniff* *sniff*

"Lucy" said Natsu

"Huh?" Said Zoro

"It's Lucy's scent its her blood she must have made her self bleed so I could pick it up and we could follow that" Said Natsu

"Alright let's go" Said Usopp

"And when we get there we can find the other girls" Said Gray

"And the guy who hurt them" Said Luffy

They stared running in the direction that Natsu was heading and they came to a stop at the top of the edge of the island.

There was nothing there just clouds…..and Lucy's scent was gone to.

"Hey where the hell did you lead us" Said Zoro

"Lucy's scent lead right here" Said Natsu

"AHHHHH I get it" yelled Romeo

"What do you get!" Yelled Charla

"Do you remember what Wendy found out when we were flying?" Said Romeo

"Yea" Said Charla

"If you remember then think about it we found out that this island is the shape of a dragon….." Said Romeo

"What!" Said Natsu

"Yea this island is in the shape of a dragon" Said Usopp

"So what that not going to help us out here" Said Zoro

"Yes it will!" Said Charla

"Huh? How" Asked Gray

"Were at the edge of the island right?" Said Romeo

"Yea" Said Luffy

"Well if you think about it we ran west towards Lucy's scent and when we were flying we were facing north towards the back of the dragon and west of where we were looking was the mouth of the dragon, and Wendy was pulled into a cave like opening towards the west….so she must have been pulled into the mouth of the dragon which I directly below us" Said Charla

"Your right!" Said Chopper

"So we need to go into the mouth" Said Luffy

"Yea" Said Romeo

"Then let's go" Said Natsu

They jumped down into the mouth of the dragon and looked around and saw nothing strange it looked just like a cave but just shaped like a dragons mouth.

They all continued down into the cave until they came to a wide opening it was dark and you couldn't see a thing.

Natsu lit his hand on fire and expanded it so that they could see around them but not everywhere.

Natsu walked forward and hit something, with a loud thud the cave lit up with crystal like objects.

Natsu put the fire out and got up off the ground and observed his surroundings in total shock.

There were tubes with a green fluid in them and in side the fluid were bodies…..bodies of girls they were all in a sleep like state.

The tubes were standing up straight and were all perfectly in line like they were trophies or something.

"Is this his collection" Said Sanji

"This is horrible" Said Jellal

"THE GIRLS WHERE ARE THEY!" Yelled Luffy

"That's right he said he would add them to his collection so they should be here" said Gray

"But their not here none of them are" Said Usopp

"Maybe they are in his special collection and has them in another room or something" Said Zoro

"Then let's find that other room" Said Natsu

They ran towards the other opening into the next room they hoped and they were once again met with more tubes but none of them had their girls in them.

So they continued into the next room, and this room was different there were 7 tubes but they were dark so you couldn't see inside them at all

"I SEE YOU MADE YOUR WAY HERE! HAHAHAHAHAHA" said the voice

"Where are the girls!" Yelled Luffy

"HAHA ARE YOU BLIND STRAW-HAT THEY ARE RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU! AHAHAHA" said the voice

They lights inside the 7 tubes turned on and showed the 7 figures inside the green clear fluid

"LUCY!"

"NAMII"

"ROBIN"

"WENDY"

"LEVY"

"ERZA"

"JUVIA"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DON'T THEY LOOK LOVELY HAHAHAHAHAH THEY ARE MY FAVOIRTE SO I MADE THEM STAY IN THE MAIN ROOM ON THE BIGGEST DISPLAY HAHAHA" said the voice

"You let them go you bastard" Said Sanji

"Let Lucy go" yelled Happy

"NO WAY AHAHAHA" said the voice

"SHOW YOUR SELF SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS" Yelled Luffy

"Alright then hahahahaha" said the voice

A figure started to appear on the throne that was placed in front of the boys and it slowly started to show who the man was.

He was actually quite handsome and had a nice body he was wearing black pants and a white v-neck shirt with a black cape like thing. His hair was sandy blonde and he had red eyes that looked like they stared into your soul.

"WHO ARE YOU!" yelled Natsu

"Who am I… well young dragon slayer im…..the king of humanity!? I rule over all people and things! Im stronger then god himself! I am the almighty DRAGON KING!" Yelled the voice

"WHAT?!"

**Ahhhhh im so tired I was up to 5 last night watching anime….yes im a nerd major nerd but I love it:)!**

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 6 please read and review**

**I do not own fairy tail or one piece…sadly**

**Alright then look forward to chapter 7 that will come out as soon as I type it! Bye-bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(Previously on FT AND ST pirates join forces)**

**He was actually quite handsome and had a nice body he was wearing black pants and a white v-neck shirt with a black cape like thing. His hair was sandy blonde and he had red eyes that looked like they stared into your soul.**

**"WHO ARE YOU!" yelled Natsu**

**"Who am I… well young dragon slayer im…..the king of humanity!? I rule over all people and things! Im stronger then god himself! I am the almighty DRAGON KING!" Yelled the voice**

**"WHAT?!**

**(Now onto chapter 7)**

"What the hell! Dragon King don't make me laugh! You piece of shit don't joke about dragons" Yelled Natsu

"Oh im not joking young dragon slayer not in the slightest! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" said the man

"I don't give a fuck who the hell you are give the girls back to us if you don't I will kill you and just take them back" Luffy said

"Haha you want to fight me do you?" said the man

"Hell yea" said Gajeel

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I wont be your opponent today"

"Then who will I will beat them and then beat you" said Natsu

"Well then have fun HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The tubes that were holding the girls opened and the green fluid flowed out of them.

The girls slowed walked out of the tubes and stood in front of the boys, green fluid flowing down their naked bodies and dripping down onto the floor.

The boys had to stop their self's from tackling the girls and ravaging their bodies till they were satisfied.

"Well I can't have you looking at my collection like that, here girls "said the man

Clothes appeared on the girls bodies and their naked bodies were covered with new clothes

"Now then…GO ON NOW BOYS AND FIGHT YOUR GIRLS IF YOU WANT THEM BACK YOU HAVE TO BEAT THEM AND ME AND BY THAT I MEAN YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" yelled the man

"WHAT THE?!"

"I REFUSE TO FIGHT WENDY"

"I WONT FALL FOR YOUR TRAPS"

"I WILL NEVER HARM OR KILL LUCE IN ANY WAY!"

"THEN YOU ALL WILL DIE BY THE GIRLS HANDS! GO ON GIRLS AND KILL THEM ALL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" yelled the man

Lucy's was the first to charge after the boys she ran for Natsu and jumped in the air and kicked him straight in the face and he flew to the wall smacking its hard surface

"Natsu-nii" yelled Romeo

"Over here"

"AGHHHAHHHHH" yelled Romeo as he was hit in the back with a gust of wind

Then all the girls went after the boys and attacked them Erza went after Jellal and Juvia went after Gray

Lucy was after Natsu and Nami went after Luffy, Robin went after zoro and Sanji, levy went after Gajeel and chopper.

All that was left was Usopp, Franky, and broke

"We should go after the bastard there" said Franky

"yea we should" said Broke

"I a-a-a-also a-a-a-a-a-agr-r-r-ree" said Usopp

"Sorry but you will be fighting me!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Usopp as he came face to face with a sword

"I thought you were fighting Jellal!" yelled Franky

"She is!" Yelled Jellal

The fight between the friends went on and on for hours on end and the girls wouldn't stop and the boys were getting tired

"L-Luce snap out of it" said Natsu holding his right arm

she kept going..

"LUCY HEARTFILLA DO YOU THINK YOUR PARENTS ARE PROUD OF WHAT YOUR DOING RIGHT NOW!" yelled Natsu

She froze…..she stopped attacking and she stopped breathing

"N…at….su"

"Luce!"

"h-h-help….m..e"

"what's wrong"

"i…..c..cant m..ove my bo..dy"

"Luce.."

"i-it hu…rts"

Natsu felt his heart break, she was having her body controlled and she was doing things she didn't want to.

"LUCYYYYY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING RIGHT NOW! FIGHT HIM! KILL HIM" yelled the man

"n…o I wo.n..t"

"LUCY!"

"N…N…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

A bright light surrounded Lucy's body and he lighted up the entire room a then died down quickly

Lucy collapsed on the ground and passed out but still breathing

"damn girl broke my spell" the man said

All the other girls collapsed also soon after Lucy did

They were free of the mans spell and the girls were ok but the boys had a burning rage within them.

"You bastard…"

"Don't you dare think you will make it out of here alive"

"Were going to give you hell before we kill you"

"You're going to pay for what you did!"

(2 hours later)

The man was lying on the ground covered in burns bruises cuts and broken bones he was dead

"You think we over did it?" asked Romeo

"Nah he deserved it" said Sanji

"Mhmmmmmm"

"The girls are waking up"

"Where are we" said Erza

"Ahhhhh we were captured by that man and then brought here and then…I don't remember" Said Nami

"He controlled our bodies and made us fight the boys" said Lucy

"im so sorry did I hurt you!" Yelled Erza

"Yea a little bit" said Jellal

"Ahhhhh im sorry" said Erza

"Its cool im fine" said Jellal

"Luffy are you alright" Asked Nami

"Yea im fine" Luffy said

"Are you sure….." Nami said

"I just didn't like seeing you get hurt…that's all"

"Well that's a natural thing you cant do anything about it"

"I know but I couldn't protect you and as captain that's my job!"

"Luffy…"

"AHHHH WHAT THE HELL" Yelled Usopp

The two looked over to see all the fairy tail members glowing and floating in the air.

"What the.." said Luffy

"I think its time for us to go back to our own world" Said Erza

"What?!" said Natsu

"why so soon!" Said Nami

"We finished our mission" Said Lucy

"But that's not fair" Said chopper

"Don't worry im sure we will all see each other again sometime you should come over to our world sometime" said Levy

"We will!" Said robin

"Its time to go you guys" Said Jellal

"Right…well we will see you when you come visit us!" Said Natsu

"Right! I will see you then!" said Luffy

"BYEEEEEEEEEE"

And with that the fairy tail wizards disappeared from the world of one piece and back to their homeland

**Heyyy people sorry I took so long to give you chapter 7 but school started and I had vacation so I was busy and I was having writers block **

**Im not sure if im going to write a sequel to this or not tell me if I should? Because im not sure do you guys want a sequel tell me In the reviews**

**I do not own fairy tail or one piece**

**Well this is the end of my story for you guys how did you like it? Im going to write more that is a definite**

**Well see you next time! :D bye**


End file.
